


The Master and The Servant

by Mari_the_little_marshmallo



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Franky owns Raizel., Happy fic! :D, Kinky, M/M, Master/Servant, Smut but still kind of fluffy...well kind of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_little_marshmallo/pseuds/Mari_the_little_marshmallo
Summary: His Master is touching every bit of him. Everything is shattering yet again as the touch burns him. And no,he isn't exaggerating it.His Masters power burns his flesh,let's him feel the,oh so needed pain,lets him fall apart and break into pieces,only to be picked up by those red eyes.Put back togheter to a perfect image of everything he wasn't. In the public eye,he was the Chairman of his school,his reputation perfect,his looks always on the level of a model,his whole body perfect and scarrless,his clothes on check.In the eye of his children,or well people he considers it,Tao Takeo and M-21 as well as Seiras and Regis' he's a terrifying yet perfect image of a calm,yet insane man who does whatever he wants but protects people he holds close to his heart. He's strong in their eyes,untouchable. Perfect.Pfft. What a joke.He's weak. He was broken. And he lets it show only to the one and only Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. The god of all gods. The Noblesse himself. Who he gets to call his Master his whole life. He will be strong for others. But he'll allow himself the pleasure of falling apart. He'll play pretend. He'll do anything to pleasure Raizel.





	The Master and The Servant

**Author's Note:**

> WARNIIING this is smutty smut and kind of fucked up. Not really tho because its consentual but still. Bloodplay warning and edging
> 
>  
> 
> For all my sinners out there -◇-

His Master is touching every bit of him. Everything is shattering yet again as the touch burns him. And no,he isn't exaggerating it.

 

His Masters power burns his flesh,let's him feel the,oh so needed pain,lets him fall apart and break into pieces,only to be picked up by those red eyes.

Put back togheter to a perfect image of everything he wasn't.

 

In the public eye,he was the Chairman of his school,his reputation perfect,his looks always on the level of a model,his whole body perfect and scarrless,his clothes on check.

In the eye of his children,or well people he considers it,Tao Takeo and M-21 as well as Seiras and Regis' he's a terrifying yet perfect image of a calm,yet insane man who does whatever he wants but protects people he holds close to his heart.

He's strong in their eyes,untouchable. _**Perfect**_.

 

Pfft. What a _joke_. He's **weak.** He's _**broken.**_ And he lets it show only to the one and only Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. The god of all gods. The Noblesse himself.

Who he gets to call his Master his whole life.

He will be strong for others.

But he'll allow himself the pleasure of falling apart.

He'll play pretend.

**He'll do _anything_ to pleasure Raizel.**

 

The ravenhead,not giving him time to think,bit down on his neck,hard enough to break the skin,just the way Frankenstein likes it.

His Masters soft hands were still raveshing his now naked body that was tied to the bed by the beautiful scarlet ropes which burnt when he pulled on them. His whole body was marked by the person he belongs to. Raizel lazly licked the blood,his eyes flashing bright red,before returning to the usual rubby colour.

There are no words. They don't really need them eighter,Raizel is just giving Frankenstein what he needs by fulfilling his own predatory ones.

The dynamics between them were always like this. Frankenstein,the submissive one,always gave himself to Raizel,his dominant. His god never questioned it and always did what his submissive asked of him. Always.

Even when it went to extreme,when his Bonded asked him to use his powers to take away his breathing until he was on the verge of death. On the edge of this cliff we call life,until his saviour,and the very person who keeps him grounded,saved him. That turned out to be more exciting to Frankenstein than anything,and yes,it did worry Raizel that his Bonded wished to be almost killed by him, _but_ his Bonded rarely asked things from him,especially including his power.

Even now that he was as powerful as he was when he was born,after his death and sudden come back to life his Bonded still hesitated.

 

But now,now his Bonded is asking things from him and he's happy to comply. He lets himself use the powers to break every piece of Frankensteins being and then to put it back togheter into perfection.

His servant,as Frankenstein wished himself to be,was...how could he put it in words...alot to take in.

But Raizel was more than happy to have the other in his life.

He travels further down that perfect chest,while marks from his power already start to heal up,only for Raizel to re-make them. His hand clumsly searches for the knife besides the bed and grabs it,bringing it to Frankensteins body. He cuts in,deeply,and watches his work of art.

Watches his Frankenstein. The angel,the devil,the light and the darkness of his life. The very reason he's alive and the very reason he'll die.

The peaceful sigh his Bonded gives him,allows him to go on,leaving the next one on Frankensteins creamy thigh " _ **Master**_!" His Bonded screams out and for a moment he thinks he'd done something wrong,but when he looks at the twitching reaction of his Bondeds genetalia he sighs out of relief. He lets himself enjoy this,dragging it out for as long as possible,cutting his Bondeds body,only to watch it patch up again. His own erection at his Bondeds mewls and moans of both pain and pleasure was getting hard to ignore tho,so he allows his hand to travel to the button of his own pants.

Once the annoying clothing was gone,he noticed his beloved lick his lips hungrly and one side of him wants to tease the blond more,bring him to insanity.

But the other part of him was,how do kids now days put it...horny as fuck.

 

He wanted to fuck his Bonded raw,make the other scream so much that even his soundproof room wouldn't be able to hold the beautiful sounds in. To make the other _squirm_ and pull on the ropes made of Raizels own blood,Raizel wanted to take off those ropes at the end only to find Frankensteins wrists and ankles damaged,red,bruising. He wants to fuck the other untill he passes out,and then until he wakes up.

Afterwards he wants to wash his possesion,soak him in the bathtub and serve him,because that's all this is.

 

He's giving Frankenstein what he wants and needs by taking what he wanted. This was something his Bonded wanted day and night,to be so broken that he cried,wanted to be in so much pain,just to match how he was feeling on the inside.

His Bonded _needed_ to be set free from his own demons and from the Dark Spears voices,he gave himself to Raizel and Rai intends to keep this gift of his _**forever**_.

 

The thoughts only worsened his erection and he couldn't take it anymore. He dragged down his underwear and looked into his Bondeds eyes

"Please..." his Bonded whimpered,who could resist a plea like that? Certainly not Raizel.

He brang his lips to his Bondeds and kissed him sweetly,sucked on the botten lip as he shoved his way into his Bondeds hot,tight body.

Raizel shoved his thick cock into the tight body beneath him,making Frankenstein break the kiss to scream out as blood leaked out of his hole. His thigh was already painted with red by the cut that the Noblesse inflected,but now everything was bloody.

And Raizel loved it.

Loved the way Frankensteins soul squirmed into his and his body wrapped around him,he loved the sounds his Bonded made as Rai thrusted into him ruthlessly,loved the way his Bondeds very being was on fire,but at the same time so peaceful that it gave him nirvana **,he loved his Bonded so much to the point where he'd do anything. _Anything_**.

 

At this point Frankenstein had hard time remembering how to breath as his Master took what he wanted,as his Master was tearing his insides,and he could cum right on the spot.

Expect,his Master hasn't approved him the relase yet. He just pulled on the ropes even more,making the pain even worse and his erection even harder. His Masters hand dropped the knife away and brang itself up Frankensteins body to his neck making the blond cry out even louder,knowing that the next thing will make him cum and begging in his mind for Raizel to take pity on him but at the same time hoping otherwise.

His Master fucked him even harder into the soft mattress and brang his other hand to his throat,his power present,as he choked Frankenstein and pounded into him

" _ **Please**_! Master I- _Fuck_! Let me-!" He tried,as his Masters gentle hold tightened,not giving him a chance to speak up again and burning into his skin,his Master was just as close as he was,he noted. The pace was becoming so fast that it made Frankenstein dizzy,but he loves every second of it,his Masters hands allow him the chance to breath again by untightenning a bit,and he takes the air greedly into his lungs,lets himself gasp and scream,but he doesn't let himself cum.

No. Not yet.

His Masters cock pulsed inside of him as his Master leaned down to claim his lips in a rough kiss with teeth and tounge,bites and licks and Frankensteins wants to-no needs to cum.

His Masters pace goes on and his hands tighten around his throat yet again making it impossible to breath before giving him the privlage. "Cum." His Master orders huskly as he nears the edge himself. That was all it took for Frankenstein to cum on his own chest,untouched while his Masters own seed spilled deep inside of him,making him spent and limp on the bed. Raizel took this as an opportunity to take a look at this art. Blood and cum still leaked,his Bondeds chest was covered in his own seed and his ass leaked the white and red substance,his wrists and ankles still perfectly tied to the bed,his face in the look of pure bliss,his body fucked out and spent. Fuck. He was beautiful. And Raizel intends to tell him that forever. He owned the Noblesse just as much as the Noblesse owned him if not even more.

* * *

 

Remembering the scene all over as he bathed with his beloved he started wondering,which one of them is really the Master here?

**Author's Note:**

> Pheewwww i hope you liked it! >.> this is something that I love reading,fanfcitions that show other shades of love and sex. I like me some fluff to tho dw but i just thought that this would be a good story...>.>


End file.
